Time and Changes
by kindredspirits
Summary: It's been ten years, and Hannah is home for Christmas...but so is Walker, and suddenly, Hannah seems a lot more grown up.
1. Default Chapter

"Tattie, why?" "Walk-ah, it's only for tonight." "But Tattie. There's a party at the Millicants Mansion , and I really should-" "Walker, will you just be here for one night? Please?"  
  
Grace had interrupted Walker and Tattie's argument. At twenty-two years old, grace hadn't changed much in her personality. She was still boisterous, and spunky. Her long blonde hair had stayed, but been layered, and was always pulled into an elegant duo. She had broken her mother's tradition of having one husband after another, and was happily married to Andrew Carson. They lived with Tattie, and everyone knew that it was Grace who would get the Mansion. Tattie, though older, had not changed a bit. It didn't help matters much that she and Grace were very alike. Walker had become a journalist, and lived in New York City. When he came home, he spent most of his days with his sister and mother, but enjoyed the nightlife with his childhood friends. That was the topic of choice at that moment. "Grace, I don't know why! I haven't seen her in years, and it's not like Squirt has missed me any." "Walker, Hannah is going through a hard time. It would help if her friends could be here." "We were never friends, Tattie." Grace lost it. "Look here, Walker. A LOT has changed in Hannah's life, and it would help her if she could see all of us as a family. Just for once." "Grace, it has been one year since Mitch-" "His name was MARK." "Alright, since MARK died. Don't you think Hannah is over it?" Grace and Tattie looked at each other for a moment. Then Tattie spoke. "Walker.Don't you know?" "Know what?" "Hannah's father passed away last month." Just then Cookie ran into the room. "She's here! She's here!" Tattie and Grace walked out to the foyer, and onto the porch. Walker stayed behind. It seemed as if all the servants were out there, waiting for Hannah. It had been five years since she had been home, and everyone was anxious to see her. As the driver pulled up, Hannah opened the door and stepped out. The years had defiantly been good to her. Like Grace, she had kept her hair long, and the curls that were down gleamed in the evening light. She had grown so much, and her body had lost all it's baby fat. She ran up the steps, and she and Grace shared a tight, long hug, each whispering how much they had missed each other. Then she turned to Tattie, and the two of them embraced. Walker sauntered onto the porch with his glass of whisky. He almost dropped it at what he saw. Gone were the saddle shoes he remembered, and the button up dresses. This was a woman. She wore pumps, and black hoes, with a skirt suit, and a strand of pearls. Her hair, which had been put up in an excellent bun, had soft strands hugging her face and neck. Walker felt the breath being knocked out of him. Standing before him was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. "Where's Andy?" Grace rolled her eyes. "His great aunt is dying, and she wants him at his bedside." "Oh, I'm so sorry." "Don't be. She left me all her jewels, and the broad is almost ninety- five." Grace and Hannah laughed, while Tattie tried to frown, but couldn't. Greer and Cookie hugged Hannah, and they all turned to go inside. Walker was lounging against one of the pillars when Grace noticed him. "Hannah. You remember Walker." "My, yes. What's it been, Walker. Ten years?" "About that, Squirt." Hannah frowned at him. "It's Hannah now, if you don't mind." "My fault. Forgive me." He took her hand and kissed it. "Hannah." The two shared a look, and Grace got her first look of what the future might hold if she played her cards right. 


	2. The Dinner Table

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters except Andy. But I like to delude myself into thinking that I kind of own the characters when they've 'grown up'. But not really  
  
THE DINNER  
  
The four sat at the long dining table, with what seemed like a feast in front of them. Tattie sat at the head, and directly to her left sat Walker, across from him Grace, and to Grace's right, Hannah.  
  
"So, Hannah. Tell me what you've been up to lately."  
  
"Oh, Same old, same old, Tattie."  
  
Grace spoke to Hannah.  
  
"Hannah writes for a Women's Magazine."  
  
Walker nearly choked on his whisky.  
  
"Really. Right old feminist, are you Squirt?"  
  
"It's Hannah, and I like to think myself something of a feminist."  
  
Walker was still recovering from his overdose in a sip of the alcohol, and Tattie frowned at him.  
  
"Wokah (A/N: I love the way she talks. At different points, I'll spell it like she makes it sound), stop drinkin so much whisky. You'll get wrinkles."  
  
Walker raised his eyebrows, and half rose his glass at Hannah before he put it down.  
  
"So what's the latest at the magazine, Han?"  
  
Hannah smiled at Grace.  
  
"Oh, there's a benefit in New York next month. You and Andy should come if you can. It's for the Lincoln Street Hospital. They're being recognized for their work concerning children. It really is a wonderful thing. The hospital is considered one of the best on the east coast."  
  
"Wait a minute. Where are you guys holding it?"  
  
"At the Harper Ferry Convention Hall. In Manhattan."  
  
Grace got a mischievous look in her eye, and focused on Walker, who had suddenly taken an interest in his mashed potatoes. He could feel the mischief Grace was radiating.  
  
"Walker, didn't you get an invitation to that?"  
  
"Did I? Don't remember."  
  
"Yes, you did. Oh, but you said it was a waste of a good cause. I'm sorry. He really is such a bear, Hannah. Doesn't believe in benefits and charity."  
  
"Damnit, Grace."  
  
"Walker. Apologize to your sister at once. And especially to Hannah. I will not have this at my table."  
  
Walker bit his cheek, and looked Hannah straight in the eye.  
  
"Hannah, my most sincere apologies."  
  
"Of course, Walker. I really don't pay attention to lost causes."  
  
He raised an eyebrow, which Hannah ignored. She turned to Tattie.  
  
"How's the book coming, Tattie? Grace wrote me all about it."  
  
"Oh, alright. You know how it goes, I'm sure. Walker here always tells me that I've just got to stick with it."  
  
"He's right. Grace, actually sent me part of what you've written. About your safari in Africa. If it's alright with you, I'd like to run it in the May edition."  
  
Tattie looked stunned.  
  
"My work published in Red Aisle (A/N: it's late, that's the name of the magazine. Can't think of anything else). I'd be honored, Hannah."  
  
Walker's head again snapped up.  
  
"You write for Red Aisle?"  
  
Grace shot her brother a 'DUH! STUPID' look.  
  
"Yes. Since I got out of High School. I wrote for them while I worked my way through college.'  
  
Walker's eyes narrowed for a moment.  
  
"You're Hannie."  
  
"You know, I really do hate that name. But it's my pseudonym."  
  
Grace smiled smugly.  
  
"Walker reads your column religiously."  
  
Walker shrugged. He didn't want Hannah to know that he read her column. He really hated feminists- had a few bad run-ins with them in the past, but Hannah seemed different. The truth was, Red Aisle was a brilliant magazine. Geared towards women, it offered many interesting Freelance pieces on opinions from all over the east coast. And of course there was an occasional girly article, which Walker skipped over, but the plain truth was.the reading was good.  
  
"We like to keep our eye on the competition."  
  
Grace inwardly screamed. Walker was an idiot! She could see how much he liked Hannah. If only he didn't talk! Things would be so much better. But.maybe she had a plan.  
  
Like it/hate it? Let me know! 


	3. Sibbling Bickering

After dinner, the four retired to the terrace for drinks. Walker leaned against the large pillar, and Grace, who was dressed for the evening in the most modern Capri's and a sleeveless shirt sat on the porch swing. Hannah and Tattie each took a seat in a wicker chair. Walker took a cigarette out of his pocket, and lit it. He only smoked in stressful situations, and for some reason, this was an extremely stressful situation. "Walker. Put that hideous thing away. And especially not in front of Hannah."  
  
Walker put the cigarette down, and stamped on it.  
  
"My apologies, Hannah."  
  
"Not at all Walker. Those who want to kill themselves should go right on doing it."  
  
Grace smiled to herself, and took a great interest in her small glass of red wine. She was completely sure that there was a great deal of attraction between Walker and Hannah, but without her help, they might never get together. As she sipped her wine, she formulated a plan in her head that might help her brother and best friend see the light of day. While Hannah chatted with Tattie, before she had gone inside to get a refill on her drink (some things never changed), Walker had taken a seat on the porch railing, leaning against the column. Grace decided to get the conversation back to the one thing that Hannah and Walker had plenty of interest in: journalism.  
  
"So. Hannah. What's it like traveling all over?"  
  
Hannah smiled. She truly loved her work. The last few years had been hard, what with everything that had happened, and she dearly missed her father, but it was good to be home. Even with Walker around.  
  
"Wonderful. All my presents from India are in the suitcase, Grace."  
  
Being a journalist from one of the No. 5 magazines on the east coast meant going the extra mile.or hundreds of miles. India had been beautiful, and she would never forget it. She even intended on returning there for her honeymoon. Whenever that would be.  
  
"India? Isn't that a little far from the kitchen, Hannah?"  
  
Grace looked at Walker, and gaped openly. Fortunately, in her travels, Hannah had acquired that one characteristic that had made her the woman she was today: Class.  
  
"I suppose so, Walker. But I really haven't been in the kitchen for quite some time."  
  
Grace, on the other hand, hadn't.  
  
"How dare you, Walker. Couldn't you, for just once be a gentleman?"  
  
"No, Grace it's fine."  
  
Hannah tried to stop the train wreck she saw coming, but Grace would have none of it.  
  
"Hannah, could you excuse Walker and myself for five minutes. Check on Tattie?"  
  
"Grace-"  
  
"I'll be right there, Hannah."  
  
Hannah sighed, and walked into the house, leaving Grace and Walker on the porch. Walker continued to drink his brandy, and lit another cigarette, which Grace grabbed out of his mouth, and stepped on.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"I can't believe you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"My friend, Walker. My sister. All I wanted was for you to make an effort. Her father died, walker. The man who was like a father to ME. And you go and act like she's the spawn of all Satin. What the hell is your problem?"  
  
"Red Aisle, Grace. You couldn't have warned me?"  
  
"What does that have to do with ANYTHIGN? It's not like she's a major competitor of yours."  
  
"After last time, you didn't think even a heads up would be appropriate?"  
  
"After last time you didn't deserve the opportunity to ever speak to her again."  
  
Walker put his glass on the railing with a large THUMP. He walked up to Grace and got into her face.  
  
"You think I don't know that? You think I didn't feel bad for weeks-months after that"  
  
"You were a beast to her."  
  
"I know! I know that. She probably picked the worst day of my life to tell me what her feelings were."  
  
"NOW IT'S HER FAULT?"  
  
Without another word, Grace turned on her heel and walked to the door, but when she got there, she paused.  
  
"If you wanted to make things right, she enjoys roses."  
  
And then she disappeared, leaving Walker standing on the porch in the fading light.  
  
"Damnit." 


	4. Romance in the Air?

I have no idea what the rest of the house looks like. From my point of view, there is a terrace on the second floor that runs completely around the whole house, and can be accessed by each bedroom. *************************************************  
  
Walker stood on the terrace, looking out onto the lake, observing the stars, and drinking his brandy. Absently, he thought of how much brandy he had consumed that evening, and didn't want to become drunk, so he poured the contents of the glass over the railing. The sounds of Grace's little poodle being splashed, and the poodles little yelp made walker grin.  
  
"Bulls eye."  
  
From down below, Grace's voice could be heard.  
  
"God Damnit, Walker."  
  
And then he lapsed into his own world. There was a figure walking by the water, looking at the moon, and he instinctively knew it was Hannah. Only she walked that way. There was a wonderful sway to her hips; not obvious, but just.Hannah. There was a tingling feeling when he thought of her, and didn't like it. Well, he liked it.but he shouldn't. Ever since she'd walked into his life hours ago, it was already upside down. He felt like he had years ago, when he was just becoming a man of nineteen, and she was that fifteen- year old girl.  
  
(((Flashback))) Years ago  
  
Walker stood looking at the lake, the tears in his eyes highlighted by the moonlight. Brianna. She'd broken his heart. He'd really thought he was in love, totally, completely in love with her. And all the while she'd been after his money, and his best friend. Down by the lake he saw Grace and Hannah skipping stones, their light from the stars glittering above. As time went on, they turned into the house, and then came up to say goodnight. Grace had given him a quick peck on the cheek, but Hannah had lingered.  
  
"I'm sorry, Walker."  
  
He gave a sarcastic laugh, and turned his attention to her.  
  
"I'm sure you are."  
  
"I understand what you're-"  
  
"You can't. You can't understand till you've had your heart ripped out and trampled on. That's when you'll understand. You're just a silly little girl who doesn't have a clue about what the world's made of."  
  
As she turned away from him, he saw tears on her cheeks. He immediately felt bad, and moved by a power he'd never experienced.  
  
"Don't cry. I'm sorry. Really."  
  
He took her chin in his hand, and wiped off her tears. His eyes caught hers, and his breath caught in his throat.  
  
"I hated it when she cried. When she wouldn't get her way, or.She looked just like.you."  
  
Without another thought, Walker dipped his head down, and captured her lips in a kiss. It was a small affair, just a brushing of lips once, twice, a third time, before he pulled her to him and deepened it. A minute passed. Two, before he took a breath, and rational thought came into his brain. He wrenched her away from him, and practically pushed her away.  
  
"My god.I thought you were her, for a moment-"  
  
"Walker, I felt something. We had a connection, we-"  
  
"I thought you were her. Same perfume, same body type. My god."  
  
"Walker-"  
  
"That's all it was. You were just a stand in for her. Nothing more. That's all anyone will ever be. A stand in for Brianna. I love her. Not you, Hannah. I know you've had a crush on me, but move on. You'll never be as good as her. Not even close."  
  
Without another word, she turned and fled into the house.  
  
(((End Flashback)))  
  
That was the last time Walker ever saw Hannah. Till tonight. And oh lord had she grown up. He heard footsteps on the deck, and turned around to see her.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone was out here. I'll just go-"  
  
"NO!.no. Hannah, please. Come here. I.apologize for this evening. Everything. My behavior from the moment you walked through the door."  
  
Hannah smiled, and walked to the railing, standing next to him.  
  
"It's fine, Walker."  
  
"No. No it's not. And I apologize for the other night. The last one."  
  
Hannah looked down.  
  
"That's okay as well. You didn't know what you were saying. I've completely forgotten about that kiss."  
  
Walker looked at her. Studied her, like a painter studies a masterpiece. She was beautiful. Beyond beautiful. Freckles gone, full lips, her hair down and streaming in the light breeze, and her face illuminated by the moonlight. Once again, Walker ignored his head, and listened to his heart.  
  
"I haven't."  
  
He pulled her to him, and looked into her eyes for a moment. Clear brown orbs gazing into stormy blue ones. And then he brought his lips to hers. It only took a moment before the kiss scorched them, igniting the flames within each other. He deepened the kiss, and wrenched her against his body. Her hands went to behind his head, holding his head in place, and his hands were at her back and waist. He finally broke them apart, and looked at her.  
  
"Walker."  
  
It was like the last temptation. His mouth started on her neck, making her make sweet pleasurable sounds while he kissed and sucked, and her hands traveled everywhere; his chest, arms, waist.  
  
"Hannah."  
  
He brought her lips to his again. Again and again. It was like he couldn't get enough of her. They didn't break apart till they heard a voice calling.  
  
"Walker! Walker! Could you help me with something?"  
  
It was Tattie, and Walker cursed.  
  
"Wait for me. Here. On the deck, in my room, anywhere.do you promise?"  
  
Hannah nodded, not trusting herself to speak. With one last devastating kiss, Walker left her to smile out all her joy, and confusion at the stars. 


End file.
